Deadly Deception
by butchizzy1
Summary: An alternate ending for my story NLTL; What would've happened if Aro decided that he would rather kill than risk losing one of his fellow ancients?  starts where chapter 5 of NLTL ends
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the first chapter of the alternate ending of my Fanfic, "Nothing Left to Lose" :) This chapter begins where chapter five of NLTL finishes. Okay, so I'm going to need at least 2 reviews on this chapter to let me know if you want me to continue it :D

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Aro continued walking down the hallway, away from the throne room. "This isn't good…" He said out lout; luckily, no one was around to hear him. "If they decided to leave, to join another clan…" He laughed; a laugh filled with pure madness. "My, then the consequences would be rather…unfortunate…" He stopped walking abruptly, and leaned against the cold, stone wall. "Caius…let's face it; I doubt _anyone_ would miss him…" He chuckled darkly to himself. "Athenodora, however, is such a joy to have around…" He raised his hand and began to rub his forehead, as though deep in thought. "Hmm…Well, it seems that I must prepare plans immediately…" With that, he straightened up, and drifted down the ancient hallway.

Marcus was sitting in the dungeon, thinking; something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. The dark, old dungeon was the only place in the entire Volturi castle that he could be alone; just to think, with no one nagging him or whatnot. He rested his head in his hands as memories of Didyme flooded his mind: Her long, raven black hair, sparkling red eyes…Until he noticed a slight change in Caius' and Aro's relationship. His head shot up as he saw exactly what had changed; Caius still wasn't very fond of Aro, But Aro's relationship with Caius just went from slight dislike to something far worse. Murderous. "No." He said out loud in disbelief; this is the first time in about 1,000 years that their relationship has changed this abruptly. He shot up the staircase, without a second thought. Unfortunately, he failed to realize that Aro's relationship with someone else had changed dramatically, as well.

Aro sat at the old Mahogany desk in his office, his head in his hand, thinking. "Should I just get rid of them both…? No, that would be too suspicious; Caius wouldn't give up without a fight, especially when Athenodora is involved…" He thought to himself, weighing his options carefully, just like he always does, to wrinkle out any problematic obstacles. He sat there for a few more moments, tapping his free hand on the desk. Suddenly, he chuckled darkly to himself. "…Yes…that should do _quite_ nicely…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

PS: You get a cookie if you guess whose relationship has also changed with Aro :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so sorry about this chapter, I just couldn't make the words come out right :( The next one is going to be really good, though, and really long :D

"How about this one?" Athenodora asked her husband, holding up a dark, blood-red blouse. Caius grinned when he turned and saw her face; how happy she was to be going on this trip. "It looks lovely, darling." She flashed him a smile just before skipping gleefully towards her suitcase by the door.

Caius was currently in the massive walk-in closet picking out shirts, Dora moved on to rummaging through the dresser drawers. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. She turned to face Caius before saying, "I have an idea; I think I'm going to go down to some shops for some new clothes, maybe a new dress…"

Her grin grew bigger as she started thinking of the possibilities. Caius' expression, however, fell slightly. "Love, do you really think that's necessary? I mean, there'll be plenty of time for that once we get there. Besides, we'll be making a short stop in London, of all places; there'll be shops galore!" She bit her bottom lip, and looked towards the ground. "…Please…?" She said in a voice that could break anyone's heart.

He sighed before saying, defeated, "Of course, darling." Her face immediately lit up, joy dancing in her eyes. She ran up and gave him a quick kiss, before dancing out the door.

Aro heard the doorknob turning, and ducked even further into the closet. He peeked out of a small crack in the door, just in time to see Athenodora walk gracefully down the hall. He silently opened the door, and walked towards her, not making a sound. When there was only a mere 5 feet between them, he lunged forward, closing the remaining distance. She had barely any time to react before there was an arm around her hands, restraining her, and a hand over her mouth. Athenodora had no idea who the attacker was; She tried to turn her head to see, but was held almost completely still. Before she knew it, she was being pushed forward into the blackness.


End file.
